Contact PD/PI: Luzuriaga, Katherine NRSA-Training-001 (003) PROJECT SUMMARY/ABSTRACT ? J. NRSA TRAINING CORE The TL1 program addresses the NCATS unmet need of a prepared translational research workforce. Since the first cohort was recruited in 2016, the TL1 program has transformed training in translational research at UMMS from a fragmented, siloed training model to a collaborative training environment, well integrated with UMCCTS resources. The TL1 program provides didactic training to develop domain expertise, rigorous research, team science, and communication skills. The TL1 specific aims are to: 1) Assure core competence in clinical and translational research for highly qualified pre- and early post-doctoral trainees through the provision of a multi- faceted, rigorous TL1 program; 2) Facilitate a broad spectrum of clinical and translational research responsive to unmet health needs; 3) Enable efficiency, quality, effectiveness, and reproducibility in the development of new products or approaches; and 4) Foster transdisciplinary training and team science in research. To achieve these aims, we have developed 5 structured Research Pathways in Entrepreneurship and Commercialization, Data Science, Community Engagement, Implementation Science, and a Generalist Pathway. To assure a di- verse trainee population with respect to clinical background, disciplinary perspective, and those underrepre- sented in the biomedical sciences, we recruit from national and local pools of eligible candidates. TL1 trainees self-assess their competency in clinical and translational research as defined by the national CTSA Consortium and work with mentoring teams to create an individualized competency-based curriculum providing formal and informal opportunities to develop research skills. Locally, our Council to Advance Trainees and Scholars leads efforts to reduce redundancy and to integrate translational learning opportunities across the training ecosystem at UMMS. Regionally and nationally, our trainees learn to use CTSA tools (e.g., i2b2) and engage with CTSA collaborators (e.g., shared mentoring, research rotations, retreats). In the next funding period, our TL1 Pro- gram will share our rigor and reproducibility curriculum for use by the CTSA consortium. Abbreviations: BERD - Biostatistics, Epidemiology, and Research Design; CATS - Council on Advancing Scholars; COI - Conflict of Interest; CTRP - Clinical and Translational Research Pathway; CVD ? Cardiovascu- lar; DIG - Diversity Interest Group; FDSP - Faculty Development Scholar Program; GCP - Good Clinical Prac- tice; GSBS - Graduate School of Biomedical Sciences; GSN - Graduate School of Nursing ; IDP - Individual Development Plan; IMSD - Initiative for Maximizing Student Development ; MPI - Multiple Principal Investiga- tor; MSCI - Master of Science in Clinical Investigation; MSTP - Medical Science Training Program; PiPSS - Projects in Progress Seminars; PQHS - Population and Quantitative Health Sciences; PREP - Post Baccalau- reate Research Education Program; R2D2 - Reproducibility and Replication Discovery Dialogue ; RCR - Re- sponsible Conduct of Research; SPRC - Science Participation Research Center; TRAcs - Translational Re- search Accelerator System; WAG - Writing Accountability Group Page 1795 Project Summary/Abstract Contact PD/PI: Luzuriaga, Katherine NRSA-Training-001 (003) NARRATIVE ? J. NRSA TRAINING CORE The TL1 program provides training for predoctoral and early-stage postdoctoral trainees to develop domain expertise, rigorous research, team science, and communication skills. The TL1 program addresses the NCATS need for a prepared translational research workforce. Page 1796